Confessions At Sleepovers
by Technical Technicalities
Summary: Today was the day that Butters was going to ask that untouchable Fatass out. Well, untouchable sounded a lot better than sadistic anyway...(LATE! Christmas present fic for idkgirl(Cutters))


A/N: A sort of Cutters fic for idkgirl, since hopefully she likes that couple :3

Edit: Extremely fucking short.

HAHA I WILL WRITE MORE SLASH IN THE FUTURE! I LIKE CUTTERS.

* * *

He didn't really think it'd be a thing. At first, Cartman was repulsed by Butters even talking to him, but now, Butters came over for a sleepover every Friday and Saturday, or vice versa. Often, he had heard his mom conversing with Stupid Jew's mom or Tree Hugging Hippie's mom, telling them that she was glad that her little Cartman had a best friend. They would remark that him and Butters were almost beating Kyle and Stan as best friends. It was actually really weird, how he had even become friends with Butters in the first place, but somehow, Butters always ended up with Cartman every day, whether it be sitting together on the bus, or studying at the library, or a sleepover. Somehow, they had become best friends.

* * *

"I'm still c-coming over right?" Butters asked Cartman in class. Cartman rolled his eyes; Butters asked this every Friday, and every Friday, Cartman would reply with "Yes gaywad."

Butters had grown immune to Cartman's comments like that over time, since it was pretty much a part of Cartman's personality to be like this. In fact, Butters kind of liked that about him. Well, he wasn't too fond of it when Cartman was calling HIM names, but it was amusing to see Cartman calling the others faggots, or...nah that sounds way too sadistic.

Butters had always really loved going to Cartman's house. His mom gave Cartman everything, and, to tell the truth, Butters was quite jealous of him. Butters' parents grounded him all the time, along with his father abusing him almost every week. Cartman's mother made meals for him, bought everything he'd ever want, and pretty much spoiled the kid.

Well, random rambling about Cartman and his home-life aside, Butters had decided that today was the day he was going to ask the untouchable fatass about. Untouchable sounded better than sadistic fatass anyway. He's had a crush on him for maybe the last month or so. Butters just didn't have the courage to say that to his face.

* * *

"Hi Butters," Cartman greeted when Butters rang the doorbell. He allowed the small blonde inside, and they took a seat on Cartman's couch. "Bring any food?"

"I brought a Hello Kitty game?" Butters asked. Cartman did a classic Stan Marsh nose bridge pinch.

"Just had to bring the gayest game ever?" Cartman asked, while pulling out _Halo_. Butters shuddered.

"E-Eric I'm not allowed t-to play that..." He said.

"What a coincidence that I don't give a shit."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...Well?"

"...I-I'm going to go the b-bathroom." Butters said and got up and left. Cartman laughed.

"Making excuses to get out of playing this huh?" Cartman asked mockingly. Butters ignored him and left the room. Cartman frowned. "Well fuck him." He said to himself, knowing full well that he didn't actually mean that.

The thing was that he had a crush on a certain stuttering blond. Not that he would ever allow himself to. "Don't be a little faggot." He had said to himself mentally many times. Still, whenever he looked at him, he wanted to call Butters his. He was his property. No bitches were allowed to come by him. He was all his.

That was what Cartman would like, but his mind told him otherwise. _Don't be a faggot..._

* * *

Butters had decided that he was going to ask out that Fatass tonight. Right when they got ready for bed. He was going to ask him when they retired to Cartman's bedroom for the night._ Don't chicken out like you always do Leopold. Don't be a retard. Don't be that stuttering faggot that everyone hates. Be confident. Don't chicken out..._

* * *

"E-Eric?" Butters asked, bracing himself for either happiness or rejection.

"What?" Cartman asked. Butters took a steady, deep breath.

"I was just w-wondering if y-you...if you...i-if...you...if..."

"If I...?" Cartman asked, intrigued. _Shut your mouth gaywad! Insult that stuttering idiot! _His mind said.

"If...if you j-just wanted to...to...you know...to..."

"Oh my God Butters spit it out!" Cartman said, now getting a tad pissed off.

"I...uh," Butters looked at the floor, "If you w-wanted to...you know...wanted to...maybe...I u-understand if y-you don't want to...but...just...can...I...uh..."

"Fuck you, I'm going to bed," Cartman told him, and turned out the light. Butters clambered into Cartman's bed, "What the fuck? Why are you in my bed fag?" Cartman asked. Butters was surprised that Eric wasn't shoving him out of his bed.

"If you...wanted to...just...wannagooutsometime?" Butters said, saying the last part ridiculously fast.

"Could you repeat the ending fag?"

"Wanna...go...out...s-sometime?" Butters repeated.

_Don't accept. Say no. You're a fucking faggot. You're a fag, you're a fag, you're a fag..._

"Okay."


End file.
